risenlorefandomcom-20200213-history
Alnaar Kan-Ra
All.jpg Introduction A tall, muscular male stands before you. His lanky hair, loosely tied in a knot, is black as coal. From his charcoal grey skin, he is easily identified as a fire genasi - descendant from an ifrit many generations ago. Tattoos and strange markings on his skin, covering his arms, chest and neck and across his forehead and eyes, are etched in faintly glowing ember red. His eyes are solid black. In place of each of his pupils is a small flame-like glow. Around his neck is a thin chain, carrying a small silver icon of a phoenix. (If inspected closely, you might notice the amulet is always warm and a barely visible red glow emantates from tiny cracks along the surface). He's young and physically strong, but he holds himself lightly. On land, he sways gently - the mark of a lifetime afloat. Strapped to his leg is a thin rapier with a simple hilt. Its blade looks sharp and well-used. When he speaks, he sounds human; his ifrit ancestry not extending as far as to give him the typical "crackling fire" tones of his kind. His voice is warm and sonorous. When angered, his eyes might burn brightly and his hair flows fluid, almost like smoke. The tattoos on his skin burn brighter. Background Childhood and early teen years are lost memories due to amnesia when a ship Alnaar was travelling in was wrecked off the Pharad coast. Alnaar was saved by a mystery Fire Genasi woman, who died in his arms. Alnaar was taken in by Yola Vay - a fisherman's wife. Yola's husband spent the whole time either at sea or drunk. Yola became Alnaar's lover for a year. Alnaar later spent time as a crew member for Captain Lasner Thorpe aboard the Sultry Jade before joining the Te'pur Navy. During his time with the Te'pur Navy, Alnaar was trained in the art of navigation. Following a severe disagreement with Te'pur Navy Captain Gilkritz's decision to execute the unarmed and surrendered crew of the Sapphire Sunrise, Alnaar killed Te'pur Navy Lieutenant Nagrith, saving the life of Captain Kendra Ho-tep (and her crew) in the process. He joined the crew of the Sapphire Sunrise and spent some time working for Captain Kendra Ho-tep. The Sapphire Sunrise smuggled people and goods and offered services along the coast of Pharad. The work was not well-paid, but was of significant benefit to some of the worse-off people in the area, as Ho-tep only accepted jobs that were honourable and helped people in need of help. Alnaar eventually left the Sapphire Sunrise amicably to join up with the Navigator's Guild, where he could turn more coin and enhance his skills as a navigator. Character Traits Personality * I aim to misbehave. To me, a tavern brawl is a nice way to get to know a new city. Ideals * Respect. The thing that keeps a ship together is mutual respect between captain and crew. * It is more important to do the right thing by someone worse off than me than it is to get paid. Bonds * Captain Kendra Ho-Tep of the Sapphire Sunrise owes me a life debt. * I am a wanted felon to the Te'pur Navy. Flaws *I'm a mercenary. I need the money, so I'll do it, no questions asked. Category:Player Character